The present invention generally relates to a stand and, in particular, to a stand for supporting laundry.
Conventional laundry stands are often placed, for example, in a laundry room and it is often used to dry laundered items which should not be placed in a dryer. For example, items made of nylon or other materials, which may be damaged by the heat of the dryer, should be hung to dry. Additionally, items which may shrink in the dryer should be hung to dry. Laundry stands are also frequently used by people who do not own dryers or who would rather allow their laundered items to dry naturally. Laundry stands may also be used for temporary storage of clothing and other articles.
Conventional laundry stands frequently require numerous parts which makes assembly of the stands difficult and time consuming. These laundry stands may also require the use of bolts and screws which further increases the time required to assemble the stand. Additionally, if the stand is shipped disassembled, the consumer or receiver must disadvantageously spend a substantial amount of time and effort to assemble the stand. For these various reasons, it is difficult to ship laundry stands if they are disassembled. On the other hand, if the stands are shipped assembled, the postage and transportation costs are significant and it requires time and cost to assemble the stand before shipping it.
It is known to make laundry stands from wood, but the wood disadvantageously splits, deteriorates and decomposes over time. The wood also has a tendency to mildew, warp and deform. Additionally, the wooden surfaces often develop jagged or rugged surfaces which often grab and snag the laundry. Further, the wood has to be periodically replaced or refinished.
It is also known to construct laundry stands from polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Disadvantageously, if the racks are used outdoors, the racks may melt or deform in high temperatures and the PVC cracks and yellows because of the ultraviolet light from the sun. The cracking PVC components of the racks often snag and rip the clothes. Thus, conventional racks constructed from PVC can only be used indoors.
A need therefore exists for a laundry stand that is easy to manufacture, simple to assemble and eliminates the above-described problems.
The present invention is an improved laundry stand. The laundry stand includes a pair of oppositely disposed legs which are connected by one or more connecting rods. The legs and connecting rods are fastened together by a plurality of connectors. The connectors preferably securely connect the legs and connecting rods to create a stable laundry stand.
The present invention is advantageously easy to manufacture and simple to assemble. Significantly, the laundry stand of the present invention can be shipped either unassembled or partially assembled because the stand can be easily and quickly assembled when it is received. Thus, the laundry stand of the present invention decreases shipping costs. The laundry stand of the present invention is readily adjustable so that various items of laundry can be supported in a variety of positions, and the user can quickly modify the laundry stand according to the desired use of the stand. Therefore, the laundry stand can be used for a wide range of purposes.
One aspect of the present invention is a stand for supporting laundry. The stand includes a plurality of scissor linkages and connecting rods which are fastened together by connectors. The connectors advantageously allow the scissor linkages to be pivotably connected and the connectors allow the connecting rods to connect the first leg and the second leg. The stand may also include one or more pivotably connected cross bars which may be used to maintain the scissor linkages in an open position. Additionally, the stand may include a latching leg to secure one or both legs in a desired position.
Another aspect of the present invention is a connector for assembling a laundry stand. The connector includes a generally cylindrical body having a first end with an outside diameter larger than the outside diameter of a second end. The first end includes an opening which is configured to receive a connecting rod, and the inner surface of the opening preferably has a plurality a generally inwardly extending ribs that are configured to grip the connecting rod. The connector desirably includes a fastener with a shaft that is configured to be connected to the second end of the body.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a connector for the laundry stand with a generally cylindrical body having a first end and a second end. The first end is configured to be inserted into an end of a connecting rod, and the second end is configured to be inserted into one or more openings in the legs of the rack. The connector preferably includes a fastener with a shaft that is configured to be connected to the second end of the body. Preferably, a collar is used to separate the first end of the connector from the second end.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a method of assembling a stand for supporting laundry. The method includes providing a plurality of elongated members and a plurality of connectors, each of the connectors having a first end with a larger outside diameter than a second end. Pairs of elongated members are pivotably connected by the connectors to form a plurality of scissor linkages and the scissor linkages are pivotably connected by the connectors to form a first leg and a second leg. The method also includes providing one or more connecting rods and fastening the connecting rods to the connectors to interconnect the first leg and the second leg.
The laundry stand of the present invention could be made of wood. For example, the legs may be constructed from wooden slats and the connecting rods may be constructed from wooden dowels. The wood is preferably treated to prevent mildew and decay. More preferably, the laundry stand is constructed from plastic. Significantly, the plastic stand can be used both indoors or outdoors, it is mildew resistant and it may be treated to resist damage from the sun, including protection from ultraviolet (UV) and infrared radiation. The plastic stand advantageously has smooth outer surfaces which do not snag or grab the clothes, and the plastic components lock together to form a sturdy and secure laundry stand. Of course, a portion of the stand may be constructed from wood and another portion constructed from plastic. For example, the legs may be constructed from wooden slats while the connectors and connecting rods are constructed from plastic or the legs and connecting rods may be constructed from wood while the connectors are made from plastic.
Additionally, the laundry stand is easy to ship and transport because the stand can be shipped either unassembled or partially assembled, and the unassembled or partially assembled stand fits into a small bag or enclosure during shipping. In addition, the stand is lightweight and, in contrast to the designs of conventional laundry stands, the laundry stand of the present invention may be quickly assembled into a secure and stable structure.
Another aspect of the invention is a connector for a laundry stand including a first tubular portion sized to receive a rod of the laundry stand and a second locking portion coaxial with the first portion and configured to engage a shaft of a fastener. The second locking portion is sized to extend through a member of the stand when engaged with the fastener such that a head of the fastener abuts the member to prevent the second locking portion from being removed from the member when the fastener is engaged with the second locking portion. The connector preferably includes a fastener having a shaft configured to engage the second locking portion and sized to cooperate with the second locking portion to cause a head of the fastener to abut the member when the fastener is engaged with the second locking portion.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a kit for constructing a stand to support laundry. The kit includes a plurality of connectors, each of the connectors having a first end with a larger outside diameter than a second end, and a plurality of pairs of elongated members. Each pair of elongated members has aligned holes through which a connector can be inserted to pivotably connect the pair of members to form a scissor linkage, and the ends of each pair of scissor linkages have corresponding holes through which connectors can be inserted to join two scissor linkages. At least two scissor linkages are joinable to form a first leg, and at least two scissor linkages are joinable to form a second leg. The kit also includes a plurality of connecting rods configured to be fastened to one end of the connectors to interconnect the first leg and the second leg. Desirably the kit includes one or more cross bars configured to be pivotably connected to distal ends of a pair of members forming a scissor linkage.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a connector with a body having a first end and a second end. A cavity is located in one end of the body and an outwardly extending flange is positioned between the ends. The body also includes a radially extending protrusion adjacent a distal end of one of the first and second ends. Preferably, the first and second ends are cylindrical and have substantially the same diameter. The connector also includes a fastener with a shaft configured to be press fit into the cavity, the fastener having an enlarged head. The second end of the connector body is inserted through an opening in at least one member of a laundry stand and the opening is configured so that the flange does not pass through the opening. Additionally, the enlarged head of the fastener does not pass through the opening when the shaft of the fastener is inserted into the cavity. Desirably, the first end of the connector includes protrusion to restrain disengagement of the connector and the connecting rod.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a connector having an elongated body with a first annular portion sized to engage an opening in a rod of the laundry stand and a second locking portion coaxial with the first portion. The second locking portion is sized to extend through an opening in at least one member of the rack and the body having an outwardly extending restraining portion. The connector also includes a fastener having a shaft and a head, the shaft is sized and configured to be inserted into an opening in the second locking portion, wherein when the second locking portion of the elongated body extends through the opening in the member and the fastener can be attached to the second end of the elongated body with the head of the fastener being configured to restrain passage of the head through the opening in the member. Preferably, the connector further includes a collar positioned between the first annular portion and the second locking portion, the collar being sized larger than the opening in the member of the laundry stand to prevent the entire connector from passing through the opening in the member.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a connector having an elongated body with a first end configured to be attached to a connecting rod and a second end configured to be inserted through one or more openings in a support leg. The first end of the connector includes one or more projections which are configured and located to engage one or more recesses in a connecting rod. This engagement of the projections and the recesses desirably securely attaches the connector to the connecting rod. The second end of the connector includes a radially outwardly extending flange which prevents the connector from passing the openings in the support legs. Additionally, the second end of the connector may include a longitudinally extending shaft with a disk mounted to the end of the shaft. The shaft and disk are preferably configured to be releasably connected to a cross bar.
Moreover, it is preferable that at least one of the engaged connectors and its engaged connecting rods have a protrusion and the other of the engaged connector or connecting rod have a correspondingly located recess so the protrusion and recess engage to fasten the rod to the connector. Advantageously, the protrusion is resiliently urged in to engagement with the recess to form a releasable, snap-lock connection.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows.